Waiting to Smile
by Juvenile Success
Summary: Alice has known all along that one day Rosalie would have her missing piece. When an unexpected guest arrives at the Cullen's house, the family sees what Rosalie and Emmett cannot. Their guest strives to adapt to the new lifestyle change as Rosalie embraces the realisation that she's been waiting to smile this whole time.
1. Prologue - Prediction

**Prologue**

**Prediction**

The air was cool and still, the giggles of a small child broke through the silence. A sigh escaped my lips, life with children was perfect. Her small smile, the laughter, even the cheeky way she ran made everything about life better. My niece was a vision of perfection but still, she was not mine.

My eyes flickered over to her playing some sort of silly game with Emmett. Emmett, who would be the most wonderful father, but would never be. It made me frown.

Alice had been watching me. She slunk over from the shadows where, she too, was observing the interaction. Her little face was lit up and her eyes sparkled at me. Alice smiled and I wanted to sigh again.

"One day you're going to have a child, Rosalie," she told me positively. "When you least expect it she will come into your life, like a force that cannot be reckoned with."

"Alice, I don't want you to be my child," I said coolly.

Alice laughed. "Trust me, Rosalie, you are going to _adore_ her," she promised smiling. "You will be wonderful parents, I can see it."

"Can you really?"

"Trust me."


	2. Chapter 1 - Bored

**Chapter 1 - Bored**

_I've had the highest mountains,_

_I've had the deepest rivers._

_You can have it all, but life keeps moving._

Imagine Dragons

**Rosalie Hale**

We had been living in our home in Maine for close to three years now, it wasn't my favourite place but it certainly wasn't my least favourite by far. Emmett, Jasper, Alice and I had been attending the local high school. We were all set to go off to college soon, at least that would give us some freedom from regular appearances.

High school lost all of its fascination after you quickly realised no matter the place or time period it was _always_ the same. The same kids were popular, the same kids were picked on, the same subject matter taught and the teachers almost never truly cared. It made me pity the humans who would never get the chance for a better experience, at least we occasionally had an enjoyable, challenging time.

Life was slowly becoming tedious again. It was like having the same conversations on constant repeat, the same things occurring, the same living situations repeated into a new mould. I sighed loudly.

Emmett threw me a quizzical look whilst Jasper shouted with glee. My mate's head spun back around and he began a barrage of insults upon realising Jasper had won whatever idiotic game they set up. I rolled my eyes and began trawling through the television stations.

I could not, and would not, ever understand the human desire for reality television. It made their lives appear pathetic and sad, not at all interesting or entertaining. The trash that was on TV made me long for the time where the radio would entertain us with plays, those were the good days. I sighed a second time.

This time Alice eyed me off. I didn't meet her gaze, settling on an old rerun of a sitcom I did enjoy. I knew each line word for word, but it was better than my other options. I wondered what it would be like to be an actress, the same job but a million different roles. Now that would be fascinating, if only...

I couldn't help it, I sighed again.

Jasper couldn't take it. He dropped whatever they were doing with a loud bang, giving me a dirty look.

"Rosalie, what is your problem?" he demanded to know, staring at both Emmett and Alice who looked equally confused.

"I am bored," I replied, frowning. "Maine is..."

"Only a few more years," replied Alice in her tinkling voice, moving from the chair she sat at to sit in Jasper's lap. "I can see us starting fresh again, Edward said it's not long before Nessie can go to school. That'll be fun."

"She could go now," I pointed out.

Alice shrugged her tiny shoulders. "I know that, but I think they want to keep her for as long as they can," then she lowered her voice, her eyes darting around. "They've told Jacob that under no circumstance could anything go further until they gave him the motion."

"Unlucky," Emmett muttered.

I smiled wryly. "She's still a child."

"She doesn't act it," Jasper said, his arms wrapped around Alice. "But I can understand. She still needs to work on her human mannerisms, and Jacob is too clingy to give her that freedom right now."

I made a face. "He needs to get used to it, just because he's imprinted does not mean he's _bound_ to her. She needs a life," I told them knowingly. "Some chance to see the world before she settles down."

"She may not want to see the world," Alice replied, "Not everyone does."

"_I_ should've," I murmured.

The words stung. I ignored whatever came out of Emmett's mouth before disappearing upstairs. I floated down the hallway and entered our bedroom, closing the door behind me. I leaned against it and closed my eyes. I hated the remarks that slipped from my mouth sometimes. I had been taught as a child to hold my tongue, but it was not a life lesson that had stuck.

I knew what I said got me into trouble, made me appear cynical and even downright nasty but I didn't mean it. Well, sometimes I did. But sometimes the truth needed to get out there, and I wasn't afraid of the truth. Well, only sometimes.

I took a deep breath and looked around the room. I ought to redecorate, maybe that would take my mind off things. Alice had told me that Esme bought a cabin up in Alaska as a future project, perhaps she'd let me take over. A good college project, I mused.

Maybe when we moved Emmett and I could take a break. It had been so long since we lived alone. Nessie was approaching six and we'd been in Forks for four years before that. Over a decade since we lived as a couple, away from our family. Emmett would agree, reluctantly, but maybe that's what _I_ needed. A break.

Esme would be upset, as she usually was, but I needed this. I_ needed_ to break the monotony, a fresh start and some freedom from a psychic sister and a nosey brother. A smile broke out on my face and I hummed to myself a peppy tune.

Yes, this was exactly what I needed.

- - : - : - : - : - -

The sun was setting, casting me from my frenzied planning stage. Alice had keyed onto my plans and had been sitting atop our bed with her legs crossed watching my actions. She remained silent, occasionally clearing her throat and nodding to something I may have missed.

I ignored each remark and continued about my hastily drawn sketches, collecting my own favourite items I refused to ever leave behind. My favourite photographs, jewellery, nicknacks I'd collected from a lifetime of ridiculous hoarding. But how could I not? Each year presented me with a new item to show my history, my life. I adored each trinket as much as the next.

"Esme will be very hurt," Alice told me.

I nodded absently. "She always is, Alice," I replied, looking at her face. "But I need a change. Edward has been allowed to live separately with no qualms."

"They have a child," she pointed out.

I groaned inwardly, feeling like I'd been kicked. "I _know_ that."

"I told you my vision will come true if you are patient," Alice chimed in, smiling serenely. "You won't be alone forever."

"Esme can't be upset then," I said just as serenely, "Then I'll have a child."

"Oh, she is not a child, Rosalie,"

She had never given me information before. A gender. Interesting.

"Do tell me more," I said slowly, my hands stilling from wrapping an antique tray that I stole from my human mother in her final days. "Please?"

Alice shook her head. "Rosalie, you should never know the gender, it ruins all the fun."

"If I am really getting a child, I have been waiting a very long time, Alice," I complained. "Plus, just because you think it'll be like that doesn't mean it will be."

"It will, I've seen your faces," she assured me, standing up and lightly touching my shoulder. "Be patient, Rosalie, one day she will come."

"When?"

"Honestly?" she asked, and I nodded my head in earnest. "I've seen her since Ness was born, I have no idea."

I sighed and watched my sister flit from my room brushing past my mate. She laughed with glee, a vision in her head pleasing her, or insanity suddenly hitting her. I chose to believe insanity.

Emmett shook his head, a confused smile plastered his handsome face. I sighed happily looking at it. His perfect face would've given me such beautiful children. As much as I adored my niece and my new sister, the jealous lion inside me still roared at their relationship. Bella got more than she even wanted. _So _unfair.

"Hey baby," Emmett murmured, sliding his arms around my waist and tugging me to his body. "We moving?"

I let his soft lips kiss up and down my neck, my eyes closing as I made a noise of contentment. Emmett chuckled, his lips meeting mine. I kissed him back passionately, feeling his hands grip my shirt. I could feel his smile underneath the pressure of my lips and he pulled away, looking like a Cheshire cat.

"So?"

"Yes," I told him, pushing my hair behind my ear and moving away. Preparing for the imminent guilt trip that was about to hit. "I thought we could use some extended us time."

"But baby we get loads of us time here," he complained, puppy dog eyes attempting to weaken me. He was so predictable. "Come on, babe, a few more years then once Nessie gets disgusting and Edward all moody we'll take off. You don't want to come back into that storm."

I giggled, actually I did. Nothing would please me more to see Edward's angst hit once Renesmee finally stood up for herself. I wanted front row seats to that impending fiasco.

"Okay, no you probably do," he admitted, he read me too well and I smiled at him. "But I don't want to leave, not yet, Rose."

"Emmett," I said, my voice came out sharply. "We're taking a break. You will be fine, we can visit and they can visit. We need this. Just us. _Alone_."

I arched my eyebrows suggestively and he grinned. He wrapped his strong arms around my body, pushing me over to the bed. A laugh escaped my lips and he pressed his finger to my lips. He wiggled his own eyebrows and I giggled again. He'd be fine, typical man.


	3. Chapter 2 - Trust Me

**Chapter 2 - Trust Me**

Emmett kissed my cheek and with that he was gone. I touched my hand to the warm spot, thinking longingly to the new home that awaited us in a few days. I needed this, I needed time to think. Time to ignore Alice's all knowing looks and satisfied glances. She needed it before I punched her in the face.

I ignored her well trained eyes as I sauntered back inside. The boys and Bella were off hunting for the weekend, Carlisle had an important surgery he couldn't miss so Esme also stayed behind. I had the most important duty of watching Nessie. It wasn't difficult these days. She was almost grown, completely self sufficient and easily entertained. Alice wanted to go shopping, but Jacob was attempting to convince her to watch a basketball game.

I didn't want to spend my entire day prancing around a shopping mall, but I enjoyed the satisfaction of Jacob losing an argument too much to have him win me over.

I flashed him my most charming smile and wrapped my arm around my sister's shoulders. "Sorry Jacob, looks like we're going shopping today."

"You love shopping as much as I do," he replied, his face still smiling.

Our relationship was tolerable these days. He did not hate me and I did not hate him but there was no particular attachment either. We had one united front though. We both thoroughly did not enjoy Edward being right. It was the only thing we would ever agree on.

"Oh Jacob, one day you will learn," I said softly so Nessie would not hear, "That I enjoy crushing your soul."

Alice laughed. I watched Nessie flit out the room with Alice trailing behind her to find something to wear, his unbroken smile simply watched me.

"One day, you are going to love me more than words can describe."

I snorted. "In your pathetic dreams, dog."

"Trust me," he winked, settling himself on the couch. Clearly he wasn't coming with us. Dammit. Only my day was ruined.

I stalked off, if I had to endure the tedium of the local mall I at least was going to drive. Esme smiled, waiting by the door for all of us. She would play mediator, of course. I would miss her when we go, she always knew what to say in any situation. Daughter brings home hulking man to change? Fantastic, can't wait to meet him. Psychic vampire on the door calling you mom? Wonderful, let me show you your room. Son's human girlfriend pregnant? No worries, Esme has got this.

"They can meet us in the car," she said, opening the door and stepping outside.

I nodded, leading the way to my beautiful red BMW. Despite her age she treated me well. Perhaps this would be her last year, I had been dropping the hints for some time that I'd like a new car. I think I'd need to tattoo it across my chest before Emmett absorbed the direct hint.

I slipped into the car and revved the engine. My sister and niece were in the backseat before I could say a word. I smiled contently, Alice knew when and where to push my buttons and now was not it. I took off for the local highway, ignoring the light hearted chatter coming from my companions as I focused on the road.

It didn't take long before I pulled into our favourite local mall. It was not the closest, but it had enough high end stores to entertain Alice's shopping addiction. Nessie wouldn't care, she was like her mother. If it fit she'd wear it. She was more tolerable about shopping than I. Perhaps one day she'd share her secrets with me.

I winked at her as we stepped out, she smiled a bit too forceful to look genuinely happy. Alice sighed and linked her arms through ours.

"One day, ladies, you will thank me for my time and effort," she informed us, dragging us forward whilst Esme chuckled behind us. "Esme understands me."

"Oh darling, no one really does," I heard my mother say quietly.

I laughed loudly, ignoring the dark look coming from the least threatening vampire I knew. "So true, Esme, so true."

Alice took it in her stride, she always did.

We spent the better part of the day traipsing after the pushiest person I ever knew. She was insistent that we buy clothes that didn't seem to even fit any one in the family. They fit Nessie, almost, but even Esme couldn't quite understand why she'd buy Ness clothes she'd outgrow in two weeks. An important occasion she told us in what was meant to be a mysterious voice. An important occasion that required flannel shirts and jeans. Right.

She only let us leave after I threatened to leave her there alone and cancel all the cards she owned. She pouted but even Nessie had enough. One word from the golden child and that was it. I needed Nessie on my side more often.

"I think she's losing it, Auntie Rose," she whispered to me as we hurried back to the car, hoping and praying she didn't change her mind. "I didn't even like those clothes."

"Just smile, we'll talk Jasper into committing her tomorrow," I said under my breath.

Ness grinned and got into the car without another word. Alice hummed contently to herself. Infuriating little vampire.

- - : - : - : - : - -

The sound of some garish action movie Jacob insisted on watching was disturbing my hearing. He got his way with one simple look once the movie topic even came up. Nessie needed to stop being suckered in. He might be her destiny or whatever other ridiculously idiotic word you wanted to use, but come on! His taste in entertainment was poor at best. Watching pathetic humans ninja kick each other to poor special effects was legitimately less exciting than watching paint dry.

Esme and Carlisle were in the kitchen cooking, I went to join them. I never enjoyed the smells but it was therapeutic. I always enjoyed cooking, even if I never got the joy of eating what I made. I tried it once but Emmett was right; it was not worth the experience of regurgitating it up after.

"Any idea what Alice is up to?" questioned Esme, her eyes not even lifting upon my entry.

I shook my head, slinking into the stool by the breakfast counter. "If I did you'd have to commit me too."

"Rosalie," warned Esme as she turned around, but a smile played on her lips. "She isn't that bad."

"Esme, today was pretty unexplainable," I replied, twirling a knife in my fingers. "Carlisle, are you sure you can't commit vampires? A padded cell could be a perfect vacation spot."

Carlisle ignored me, pausing hesitantly and tilting his head. "We have a visitor."

I recognised instantly the sounds I had not previously picked up. The rhythmic light pounding of footsteps approaching the house, the stilled breathing, hair moving in the wind. My brows furrowed. Was Alice so preoccupied with her impending madness she didn't see? Or chose not to warn?

Carlisle hurried through the house, Esme stood protectively in front of Nessie whilst I hovered behind her. Alice danced down the stairs seeming very at ease. She merely smiled at us as she joined me at my side. He flashed her a look but she shrugged her shoulders so quickly I almost didn't catch it.

Carlisle pulled the door open and then I saw her. Her.

"Wow you're quick," she said, her voice was surprisingly upbeat. "You must be Carlisle. I was told you could help me become like you. I tried, but it didn't work too well," she stated, waving a hand towards her scarlet tinted eyes.

Carlisle held out a hand and she took it. She had long fingers. "Yes, I am Carlisle Cullen, who are you?" he enquired politely. I could see his face examining her eyes, concluding, as I had, that she had indeed attempted vegetarianism with some vague success.

"My name is Hannah," she smiled, her brilliant eyes darted around to each of our faces before returning to my father's. "A man named Randall told me about you. He said you would help, that you enjoyed converting."

Carlisle nodded his head, still looking bemused. He gestured inside our house. "Of course, please come in,"

"Thank you," the girl, Hannah, said.

She stepped in beside Carlisle, her head barely coming to the tip of his chin. I saw her clearly then and I felt my body freeze instantly. Those around me moved to introduce themselves but I could not. I was too busy absorbing her as quickly, as greedily as I could.

She was small, pre-teenage growth spurt I concluded. Next to Carlisle she did not appear so pale, but I could count a multitude of freckles across her face. Her lips were pink, her smile wide and welcoming as she shook hands. Her hair was paler than mine, sun streaked. Then I saw it, the bit that made my cold heart warm.

She had a dimple just like Emmett. His smile on this perfect face.

Alice's mouth was at my ear. "I told you to trust me, didn't I?"

* * *

**Author's Note:** Thank you to all those who have read this in the past 24 hours, I'm quite surprised to see how many hits I've had. I have had this story floating in my head since BD came out so it's nice to finally be able to get some words out and free my character from my muddled mind. Hope you enjoy.


	4. Chapter 3 - Hannah

**Chapter 3 - Hannah**

The new one flitted around the room with Carlisle by her side as he made introductions. I inclined my head as my name was mentioned but said nothing. She didn't even flinch, or question, Jacob's presence but by now I was sure it was common knowledge what he was to our family. Or better yet, she considered him a pet. Yes, that would be amazing.

My mother exited the room to resume making dinner whilst Carlisle let her towards his office. He always liked to discuss plans and potential convert's decisions before teaching them our ways. We had many try our lifestyle over the years, none had stuck that we knew of but Carlisle was more generous and patient than the rest of us, he always gave them their chance. He would always be too good for our kind.

I let Alice pull me away from the room, I wondered how much she knew already. She could be wrong. I almost wanted her to be wrong. I wanted a baby _not _a vampire. Unless the vision showed me holding an infant she was clearly deluded.

We entered her bedroom, she indicated a suitcase to me that was packed with the clothes we bought today. Clothes that I now realised were not for Nessie but rather the new one. Hannah. I had to remember to call her Hannah.

"I'm not insane," she told me in a cross voice, having clearly overheard my earlier conversation. "I was preparing."

"Tell me your vision," I said, I had no time for her defensive babble. "I want to hear exactly what you saw to be in my future."

Alice frowned and crossed her arms. "Rose,"

"Alice, tell me."

"But I kind of lied."

I laughed, of course she did. "I don't care, just tell me or I will accidentally tell Nessie what you overheard her parents say."

"You wouldn't!"

"You know I would." I said, snorting.

She huffed and sat down on the floor crossing her legs. "Well I saw her coming days ago, of course, but before that I saw her years ago."

"Details."

"Well," continued Alice looking irritating, she hated revealing her trade secrets. Only Edward had that privilege. "That first time it was just her with Carlisle, but her eyes were gold...not like now. I only saw her once since then and it was blurred but she was hugging you and then Emmett kissed you...I just thought maybe, _maybe _you were a little family."

Her voice had diminished into a squeak at the end and she looked ashamed.

"I'm sorry for getting your hopes up."

I rolled my eyes. "Alice, you didn't get my hopes up."

"I didn't?" she asked, her eyes widening. "But you always wanted one! The way you still glare at Bella is astounding!"

"Oh," I said, biting my lip. "Oh, do people notice?"

She didn't even bother replying to that. "Well I'm still sorry, but you never know. You_ could_ be a family."

"Thank you, Alice," I said gently, moving over to her and pulling her into a standing position. "It's good to know it wasn't true. Maybe it could be, but for all you know Emmett finally achieved his dream of actually being funny."

"I'm sure he'd love to hear you say that," Alice said trying not to smile. She wrapped her arms around me in a hug. "But Rosalie think about it, you could have her if you wanted. Compromise, Rose, and you will be surprised."

I ignored the words but I let her hold me. I knew I should stop being so narrow-minded about life. I knew I needed to make myself happy if I wasn't happy enough now, but knowing and doing something were two different things. I was an apathetic vampire who had an endless existence to fill. Wonderful.

- - : - : - : - : - -

Carlisle's office was exactly how you'd imagine a university dean's office to look like. Wall to ceiling filled with aged, leather books. A wooden desk over a hundred years old, the immaculately clean work space, ability to pull important information at his fingertips and of course, the dreaded chairs. The two most uncomfortable looking chairs I'd ever seen. I had sat in them too many times to know how this goes, it truly was like being told off by a teacher listening to Carlisle kindly lecture you on your misdeeds.

I hated the experience. I hated feeling inferior sitting on one of those chairs with him planted behind his desk, his fingers gently locking with each other as his eyes examined you.

I think the worst bit was the kindness. I could handle anger but Carlisle could kill you with kindness. He did kill me with kindness. Maybe that's why I hate this experience so much.

"I want you to think this through before jumping to answers," he told me slowly. "I want you to consider Emmett's opinion as well, and the convenience this would bring to us considering our current living arrangements."

I nodded my head, my hands in my lap. "Of course, Carlisle."

"Hannah, I believe, _does _have a strong desire to change herself. She's very proud and determined, much like yourself," he said, a smile gracing his face. "She was doing quite well alone but had an accident a few days ago, which was when she decided she'd like some more guidance. I have told her we will assist in whatever way we can and she was very grateful for the offer."

He paused, hesitating over the next words. He was trying to read me. Good luck with that, I was a mask of indifference that had been perfected over 80 years.

"But you know Edward, and whilst I can see that she poses very minimal risks to Nessie you know he will see differently."

"As always."

Carlisle smiled but continued. "With that under consideration, I think it would be easier to have her assimilate outside the family home. The cabin is the ideal location for that as it's isolated whilst still providing the home comforts you'd enjoy for an extended period," addressed Carlisle, leaning back in his chair. His eyes still focused on my face which bore no reaction. "I would like you to consider taking responsibility for Hannah along with Emmett. Jasper would join you as well to assist in deterring her while hunting for as long as necessary."

"You want us to teach her?" I questioned trying to keep my face blank.

Whilst I expected he wanted us to take some control Carlisle had never handed over full reigns of conversion. It was much too important to him to let us do it.

"Yes," he answered. "We would each come to visit often, I would like to come regularly to ensure she's on the right path and discuss things with her. You've seen Jasper's struggles, it is not easy for our kind to make these choices after living a normal existence. It will be hard for her, but I think you would both be perfect for the job, Rosalie."

Carlisle looked at me intently, his face expressed a mixture of emotions I could not read. I held myself together, internalising my thoughts rather than throwing myself under a bus like usual.

I was confident I could convert someone, Emmett and Jasper could provide the strength to hold her back if necessary, but why us in particular? I understood the Edward factor, but they could always leave if it was that daunting for him to expose Ness like that. But he was the golden child, so obviously that would never happen.

Perhaps if we did this alone, showed them how strong we are things might flip. Finally they'd see how Edward's good fortunes were sheer luck and idiocy. I smiled at the thought. I loved my brother, but he was like a real brother. Nothing like friendly competition and fighting for the prize spot in our parents eyes would make the day better.

I only thought for mere seconds before answering. I met Carlisle's eye and smiled a winning smile.

"Yes," I told him as I stood up. "Yes we will assist in her change. I am sure Emmett will enjoy the challenge, you know how he enjoys taking someone down."

Carlisle smile reached his eyes at my answer. "Fantastic," he said, standing up from his chair. "Thank you, Rosalie, I am sure Hannah will appreciate your sacrifice of time."

"Do you think she will last?" I questioned as he walked over to my side.

Carlisle hesitated momentarily before answering. "I think this is our best chance at conversion since Alice and Jasper."

"So, yes?"

"Nothing is set in stone," he said lightly, opening the door for me. "Perhaps you'd like to tell Hannah the good news? I should make sure Nessie is in bed, I always forget..."

As he trailed off and disappeared from view I walked slowly down the hallway to the room where I knew to find her. I could hear the chatter emitting from Alice about all sorts, she was delighting in having another doll to dress up. This one seemed eager enough to play life-size doll, when I entered Alice was brushing her long hair and contemplating out loud how she ought to wear it.

Alice ignored me but the new one smiled at me brightly, she seemed oddly cheery for our kind.

"Carlisle would like you to know that myself, Emmett and Jasper will be helping you with your choice," I told her, my eyes flickering to Alice who didn't react to Jasper's name at all. She'd seen. "Emmett is my partner, and Jasper -"

"Is Alice's," interrupted the girl, nodding her head to Alice. "I've been informed. Isn't it weird how she just knows? It would drive me mad," she said, her eyes widening just at the thought before turning her gaze back to me. "I look forward to starting, Carlisle says it'll be tricky but I lasted three months alone which is pretty good, right?"

I stared at her, I wasn't used to this sort of confidence. "I suppose?"

"I think you did very well," praised Alice, pointedly looking at me.

I nodded, my lips pursed together. "I am sure you will do very well."

"I do hope so," she smiled, standing up and turning to face Alice. "Thank you, you're very sweet for buying all these things. I've never felt so doted on."

Alice beamed. "It's nothing," she said, waving her hand because of course those words sounded like permission to her to do whatever she pleased in the future for her.

"And Rosalie," she said, her slender fingers touching my arm gently. "Thank you for offering to help me, I will be forever indebted to you all."

Her wide eyes looked into my face and she looked so...happy. There was something to her that was so honest and naturally I felt a draw to her no matter how reluctant I was feeling about everything. Her tender, simple nature was just so damn _likeable_.

So I smiled back and put my hand on top of hers. "You're welcome, Hannah."


	5. Chapter 4 - Ready

**Chapter 4 - Ready**

I could smell him long before I could see him. It was what had attracted me in the first place. It was hard to describe, it was woody and strong and manly. It always calmed me.

The leaves were blowing gently around me as I remained perched on a large boulder. They would be here momentarily, eager to get back and resume their mundane lives I supposed. At least we would be leaving. We had something to be excited about even if they did not.

I stood up as the smell began to fill my nostrils strongly. He was going faster now he could see me. A wide smile lit up his face and before I could contemplate his beauty I felt his strong arms around me.

"My favourite vampire," Emmett said huskily, kissing me on the lips. "Missed me?"

I smiled, kissing him back lightly. "No."

"That's not nice, Rose," he complained, sliding his hand down my arm to grip my own. "I missed you."

"We have a visitor," I said lightly, slowly leading him in the direction of our home. "They arrived on Saturday. Didn't Edward say? Alice had visions."

Emmett laughed, he knew Edward better than I did. Of course that was a stupid question.

"You honestly think they'd have left if they knew?" he said, still chuckling at me. "Honestly, Rosalie, how long have you known him? He has a tendency to overreact."

"_Tendency_," I murmured, snorting.

Emmett ignored my comments. "So who is the visitor? Are they still here?"

"Yes," I replied to the last question.

"So who is the visitor?" he asked again, I could see his eyes looking at me with curiosity now.

I looked away from his gaze, wondering what sort of homecoming my brothers and sister were experiencing now. I wondered if Carlisle was being diplomatic to Edward's butt-headed nature. Of course he would be, he was the only one who dealt with his childish behaviour as if it was perfectly justified. Edward really did have first child syndrome when it came to the rose tinted glasses our parents wore.

"Rose," Emmett said loudly now. "Rosalie, who is it?"

"Sorry," I said quickly, feeling somewhat flustered. I hadn't planned what to say. "Sorry, we do not know them. They heard of our lifestyle, they wish to try it out after their own attempts failed."

Emmett just grinned. He loved a challenge.

"Carlisle said yes, of course," I continued, seeing the outline of our house in the distance. "He reasoned that with us already taking the cabin and being so isolated we'd be the best for the job, with Jasper to assistance with any restraint needed. I said yes."

"Awesome," he replied, not even hesitating to consider the implications of our new mission. "So what's he like?"

"He is a she actually."

"A she?" Emmett said, raising a brow to stare at me. "You're letting a woman in our house?" he teased, his eyes flashing with glee and I punched him in the chest. "

"She is a girl, Emmett," I retorted, "She is _just_ a visitor. She might not even last."

"Whatever, Rosalie," he replied, picking up his pace now. "So how old do you reckon? To our world, I mean?"

"Bella's age I'd guess, she's still very curious."

"Interesting."

We ran the rest of the way in silence. I wished I could read his mind, I'm sure it was no more in depth to his comments, but I longed to know if he was okay with this. He was so easily influenced by Edward at times, even Alice, that I knew the slightest conversation could change his opinion. Hopefully my calmness would influence him too, he liked to keep me calm. God knows how hard he strives to do that at times.

She was outside with my oldest sister and brothers when it became clear. She wasn't paying much attention to us, she was discussing why she'd chosen this path and who she'd heard it from with Edward. He looked placid but I knew he would be probing her mind. My pace quickened without realising, I already felt defensive.

"Edward, interviewing already?" I asked with a smile on my face I knew didn't meet my eyes.

He smiled at me ruefully, tilting his head. "I figured somebody needed to do the job."

"I'm sure Carlisle will love to hear your opinion about his decisions," I replied serenely, feeling Jasper try to ease us already whilst Alice sighed. "Or would you rather tell him in person how unqualified he is?"

"I'm sure you'll do it for me in a clear and honest manner," Edward smiled.

I wanted to punch him so badly.

"I'm Emmett," said my mate loudly, moving past me to stick his hand out. "Nice to meet you."

Hannah smiled and I saw him freeze momentarily before she accepted his hand. He saw it too.

"I'm Hannah," she said, shaking his hand. "I'm sorry but it sounds like you're stuck with me. Jasper seems okay with taking me down," she said, grinning at my quiet, blonde haired brother before gazing back to Emmett. "But you know what, I think you could probably kill me."

Emmett laughed. "I'm not sure about that."

"Yeah, you're right, I'm definitely stronger," she accepted easily, shrugging her shoulders before winking. "It's okay, I won't tell anyone once I take you down."

Emmett looked taken aback but I saw his eyes sparkle with the thought of a challenge. Alice and Jasper laughed simultaneously. I wondered what was discussed, maybe she _was_ strong. I eyed her off curiously. She didn't look intimidating, she was as terrifying as Nessie was when she was tired.

"Like to see you try, kid," Emmett said, cracking his knuckles as he grinned. "You want to start off with a broken arm?"

Hannah shrugged, her eyes flashing with the challenge. "No, _you_ don't."

"Oh ho ho!"

Hannah opened her mouth to speak but our mother appeared from the house, a pleased smile on her face. Her hands were clasped in front of us as she watched us curiously, probably listening in from the inside. I saw Edward flit from our sides, I wondered what internal conversation she'd had. He was so spoilt.

"I hope we're not fighting, children," Esme called laughingly, "Emmett, that's a rude way to introduce yourself to guests," she scolded affectionately, dancing to our sides. "I do hope you excuse him, Hannah, he was taught much better than that."

Emmett grinned unabashedly, Hannah just looked amused. Her orange coloured eyes even twinkled.

"I grew up with boys, they are disgusting creatures," she said honestly, flipping back her blonde hair in an oddly human manner. "But I can still take you," she said softly under her breath.

Emmett laughed loudly, shaking his head at her. Esme ignored it, gesturing towards the house.

"Carlisle has some last minute instructions, including you, Alice," she added at the sight of my sister walking away. "He needs to hear your insights..."

As Esme's voice trailed off into thought she lead my family inside, Hannah on her heels. The girl looked back at me expectedly and smiled kindly.

"Coming, Rosalie?"

I took a breath. "Yes. I'm ready."

- : - : - : -

My father gave Emmett and I explicit instructions on how to start her integration. He would come up to the cabin at least fortnightly until she was stable, Alice also assured us that she'd visit regularly and would call if she saw anything. Jasper would stay with us until Carlisle could trust her alone with just us.

Alice said it'd only be a few months at most. That was a positive for her to see that far ahead convincingly. We didn't tell Hannah. It's best to let them work it out themselves.

Our family gave us such loving farewells you'd think we were going to war. We'd see them soon enough. Last time we'd attempted a solo endeavour we ended up seeing them so regularly it was as though we'd never left. Nessie cried. She'd never been without any of us, not for longer than a week at least. Nessie even hugged Hannah. She didn't quite know what to do with it other than pat her awkwardly. If I hadn't been so caught out I would've laughed. Edward's face was priceless, of course.

We drove up to the cabin in case humans were watching, but Alice had offloaded even more stuff to us before leaving that it became necessary. Jasper decided to run instead, his last time alone with Alice for at least a week. Heartbreaking.

It took a few hours to drive but Hannah was silent the whole way. Emmett's singing was the only thing that broke the monotony. From the mirror I even caught her smile a few times as thought she was trying not to laugh.

The cabin was almost exactly how I left it weeks earlier. The downstairs was primarily open plan with a grand lounge room looking out through a wall glass at the trees surrounding us. We were in the middle of nowhere here, few humans ventured up to our cabin at all. Only the forest ranger would be our real worry.

The entire upstairs floor housed the master retreat. We hadn't planned on having long staying visitors but clearly Alice had. The downstairs guest room had been renovated by our family busy bee into what looked like a teenage girl's retreat. It was painted mint green and hosted a large white bed, a bookcase spanning the wall full of books, CDs and DVDs. Clearly Alice felt she'd need entertainment with just us for company. We weren't _that_ bad when we were alone.

Hannah remained silent for her tour. She looked taken back by her room. Her long fingers gently stroked the thick patchwork quilt on her bed and I started to wonder if she'd really last until she threw herself around Emmett and said in the quietest voice.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for me. Thank you so much."


	6. Chapter 5 - The Hunt

**The Hunt**

Our first evening in the cabin felt strange, our first morning in the cabin was equally strange. After Jasper had arrived we'd excused ourselves to our bedroom, letting him take over the entertainment for the curious vampire.

We spent the whole night talking, our first chance to theorize why she had appeared on our doorstep. Emmett's theories were wildly out there, but to be fair he didn't have the knowledge I had either. He suspected she could be with the Volturi sourcing out information for them; that one was winning for him. Not enough to kick her out the house, but enough to spend two hours attempting to convince me.

I didn't dare tell him my own theories. I still wasn't sure what to make of it; I didn't want to bring him down with me. What if he didn't want that challenge? Emmett could live a hundred years doing the same monotonous tasks day in, day out something like this might not interest him at all. I didn't want to scare him.

In any case, I still wasn't sure I even believed my sister. Just because she had Emmett's smile did not make her special. Maybe they were distant relations. It wasn't just Emmett who got to have dimples, after all.

I followed my mate down the stairs, fully dressed and ready for a day of "hiking" and hunting. I was mentally preparing my speech, or more accurately my interrogation, when I felt frozen at the sight of the new vampire in the lounge watching TV with Jasper. Jasper hated television.

She turned and gave me a broad smile.

"Good morning," she sang out, sounding much too chipper to me. "Can you believe Jasper doesn't like TV? He says it's too modern."

Hannah laughed at the same time as Emmett, who looked very at ease sitting down at the other end of the sofa to her. I forced a smile on my lips, feeling eased by my brother who was eyeing me curiously.

"We're not all as young as you," said Jasper, turning back to look at her. "You're practically an infant."

"You're older than my great-great-grandfather."

"Touché," grinned Emmett, snatching the remote from where it balanced on Hannah's leg.

Hannah just smiled, turning back to look at me, "Are we hunting this morning? I'm not very thirsty, but Carlisle said regularity will help resistance."

"Yes," I said curtly, moving slowly towards the couches that circled around the TV my mate was now glued to. "You don't look ready."

She glanced down at the clothes she was wearing, looking puzzled. She had changed, but not into anything that would blend in: a pair of shorts, a tank top and no shoes in this weather would be highly suspicious to anyone, let alone just humans.

"You need to wear camping gear, we may be fast but you must remain vigilant," I continued, placing my hand on top of Emmett's shoulder as I observed her. "Appearances are everything if you wish to start living a semi-permanent lifestyle."

"Okay," she said softly.

Then she surprised me by biting her lip. Her actions were oddly human, even if her thought process wasn't all there.

"We all like to run without shoes," added Jasper, "But unfortunately humans find the habit of walking through forests without them very strange."

Hannah smiled at him and nodded her head. "Sometimes I forget these things."

"That's why we're here," he told her warmly.

She nodded her head again and disappeared into her bedroom. Since when did Jasper play the nice guy card? Normally he was the rude stranger halting their conversations and staring them down.

Oh, wait. Of course if she changed he wouldn't be the riskiest. He was as invested in this as she was. That, or unlike me, he was just a nicer person.

He was probably just a nicer person.

I looked at him with disdain but Jasper ignored me. He had endless amounts of patience for my emotions, unlike the rest of our family. Jasper's tolerance for me had turned into a strange friendship over the years, he was a lot more understanding of my behavior than most.

Breathing deeply I watched as Hannah re-entered the room, wearing an outfit similar to mine. She was tying her hair up as she walked towards us, her eyes looking at me for approval.

"Looking like a hiker," Emmett said cheerfully, standing up suddenly. "Ready?"

Hannah and Jasper nodded their heads, moving towards the door.

"Wait!"

They stopped instantly, three pairs of eyes turned and stared.

"We are not ready," I said sharply, ignoring Emmett's snort. "Hannah _needs_ to know what we expect of her, what will happen and how to prepare herself. It's not that simple, Emmett, a well-tuned mind will ease the transition. It helped Bella immensely, we all saw that."

Jasper pursed his lips looking disgruntled. Bella's success was too easy, a personal offence to my brother who to this day had small struggles. Emmett's eyes lit up, realizing that our success was as mental as it was physical. He loved a challenge.

"Okay," said Hannah, sitting back down and watching me. "Tell me everything I need to know. I want to be successful."

"Me too, kid,"

I ignored him.

"We will hunt every three days until you show you're capable of holding off," I told her. "We will extend it to a week and later two weeks. A longer period will not be viable for years, but completely sustainable in a human environment."

Hannah nodded her head, her eyes wide with fear.

"Emmett and I will shadow your every move," joined in Jasper, "We will initially not hunt with you, so you do not see us as competitors. If you make one false move we will hold you until you come to your senses. Is that okay?"

"Yes," she whispered.

"Should you smell human you need to try and think rationally, consider your actions and the consequences," I continued, clenching my fist. "Think about the lives they lead, the people they love and would leave behind. Do not think of yourself. Ever."

Hannah nodded her head. If she weren't a vampire I would've expected her to vomit from the expression on her face.

My eyes glanced to Emmett, who was grinning.

"You can do it," he said, wrapping an arm around her little shoulders. "If you could do it on your own, this will be a piece of cake. Rose is negative, you'll get used to that."

"Soon you'll ignore her like the rest of us," smiled Jasper, leading the way out the cabin. "Isn't that right, Rosalie?"

"Ha, ha," I said dryly, but she smiled.

"Let's do this," said Hannah, stretching out her fingers as we hit the hard earth outside the cabin. Our strides increased and her breathing deepened, a smile spread across her face. "Word of warning, I am fast."

Emmett and Jasper just laughed, but that only challenged her.

The trio took off running, and I took the tail end. My senses heightened as we got deeper and deeper into the mountain terrain, but I knew it was not time for me to feed. I took in all the smells of familiar animals, remembering how long it took me to learn their individual scents but Hannah did not slow.

She kept going and going and going.

The air got cooler but she wasn't deterred. Rich smells filled my nostrils, bigger prey would be in this area, bears if she was lucky. Emmett would have to fight hard to resist temptation, bears were his favourite.

I watched the backs of their heads as I ran behind when all of a sudden it changed in an instant.

Hannah took off to the right, her thirst leading the way. An unexpected snarl escaped her mouth as Jasper reached for her, but it wasn't a human scent. She leapt in the air and was at the grizzly's throat before it could even defend itself.

Judging by their expressions, the boys were equally as impressed as me. They hovered nearby, Emmett clearly pained at the fact he couldn't hunt when there must be others close to us. I touched his arm gently when I reached his side, but he shook me off.

He hated being so close to food and not feeding, temptation was hell to him.

When she finished she looked up in an almost sheepish manner, checking to make sure we were okay. I was impressed there were only three drops of blood on her shirt, most can't resist the dramatics of a feed and blood loss can be immense.

"Feel good?" I asked her.

She nodded, moving forward towards us. "Yes."

"You're killing Emmett, bears are his food."

Hannah smiled wryly. "Shame I'm faster, you might need to pick a new food," she teased.

Emmett raised a brow. "Excuse me, kid?"

"Want to race?"

"YES!" he shouted, already metres ahead.

Hannah laughed and pushed off behind him. I could hear their catcalls to each other as they sprinted for our faraway home. Home. What a strange word to use already.

Jasper nodded after them, smiling. "Shall we supervise the children?"

"If we must," I sighed. "Story of my life."

My brother just laughed and I followed him, my mind pondering what I'd just witnessed. This would be a long, long year. What had we agreed to?

* * *

**Author's Note:** Apologies for the delay in updating, I have taken on a new job that's been keeping me busier than expected. My mind is also muddled with further chapters in the story that I was writing instead of this one! I will work at updating more regularly.

Reviews also welcome, would be good to hear any feedback. x


End file.
